Special Three Weeks of Fun
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Sydney is going to New York city for 3 weeks and Lucie and Charles have allowed him to take Little Lucie with him.  Get ready for fun and adventure along with some scary moments as well  Set in the 1700 with modern day conviences
1. Sydney's Request

Disclaimer: I don't own Tale Of Two Cities

* * *

><p>Sydney was clearly nervous. Charles could tell that by the way he was pacing about.<p>

"Sydney," Charles as placing a hand on his friend's shoulder the way he had seen Sydney do to calm people who were upset, "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh I'm fine—fine I just need to ask you two something and I hope you might say yes."

"Well we might," Lucie said, "and then again we might not. We would have to know what it is first."

Charles laughed. He loved his wife's sense of humor. She was a sense of humor type of person and she was now 9 months pregnant for the second time so the fact that she could be with Little Lucie only 3 ½ years of age and mood swings rampant was amazing to him to say the least. For the most part he was as positive as she was but he wouldn't pretend he had never lost his cool. He never acted negative but he had fussed at times or given a sharp word. He always regretted it but after all he **was **human and people do err sometimes. He would apologize before any damage was done but he always wished he could be more like her and do without the negative. Sydney was like that for the most part too although Sydney had gotten mad at one point in the heat of the moment when his fear and emotions were running high. He was wrong in getting mad but it wasn't a choice so much as a reaction and he had realized that.

_Little Lucie had been playing too near to the water. Sydney feared that she would fall in. His fiancée had drowned in the water years ago so he had an irrational fear of the water. He had grabbed her up sharply and said in a scolding tone almost yelling "No Little One you must __**never **__play by the water". He quickly got her involved in another activity and did __**not **__act hurtful. _

"Um Sydney," Lucie asked, "What is it that you wanted to ask?"

"Alright. Well I am going to New York for 3 weeks. I have to go there because an old client of mine invited me to his twin son and daughter's birthday party. They are turning 3. Anyway I um… well I know how Little Lucie is always looking at picture books of NYC and I think that she would enjoy the trip. I would love to bring her with me."

Charles and Lucie exchanged a glance. If anyone else had requested that; outside of the family of course, they would have refused. Sydney was a dear friend and he was quite trustworthy.

"Alright," Charles said, "If it's alright with Lucie I am alright with it."

"It's alright with me," Lucie said, "As long as you follow these words very carefully. Do **not **touch anything with alcohol in it for the duration of the trip. Do not act in a way that can hurt her; no hitting allowed. She is a very bright child so a word or two gets her in line. You must phone every day to let us know how she is doing."

"All of those demands are more than fair and those are demands I would put upon myself as well."

Little Lucie came in from playing outside.

"Paapa can I have some milk and cookies please," she asked politely.

"You may have 2 cookies," Charles said, "and a glass of milk. It's too close to dinner to have any more than that and I don't want you to spoil your appetite."

"Thank you paapa," Little Lucie said politely.

"Darling I have wonderful news for you," Lucie told her, "Sydney is taking a trip to New York City and taking you with him"

The look on Little Lucie's face reminded them of a child on her birthday lit with anticipation and excitement.

"That's so great," she said hugging Sydney and then both her parents.

"We leave tomorrow," Sydney said, "We'll be gone for 3 weeks"

"YAY," Little Lucie said excitedly


	2. Day 1

The next day a wide awake Little Lucie bounced out of bed and had some breakfast while waiting for Sydney to pick her up. His carriage came on the o'clock of 8. After kissing her parents goodbye they took the carriage to the train station. Sydney allowed Little Lucie to take the reins for awhile which she absolutely loved. They climbed on the train. Sydney had first class seats. Little Lucie was loving this.

"So," Sydney said, "On this trip you are to stay by me and listen to my works and my commands. They are for your sake; do you understand little one?" 

"Yes Sydney" Little Lucie said politely.

"That's my girl," he told her, "Now have you ever played cards?"

"Paapa showed me once," she said.

"It's quite fun," Sydney said.

They played a few games of go fish. He also taught her Old Maid. Then she was hungry.

"Well come along," he said, "There's a dining area. You may choose anything you would like."

She followed him into the dining area where there were all kinds of breads and cakes and potatoes and everything a child loved. She saw they had pumpkin cake; her favorite. She also got a hot dog along with a plate of fries.

"Tell me a story," Little Lucie asked him when they were done eating.

Sydney grinned and told her the story she most loved.

"Did you know," he said after the story was done, "There is places where you can see that story live. It's called the theater"

"We do have theater in London," she reminded him.

"Oh but not like the theater in New York," Sydney said

"Can we go," Little Lucie asked excitedly.

"Yes of course," Sydney said.

Little Lucie chatted on for awhile then she fell asleep. She would sleep the rest of the ride and the next day they would be in the city. Sydney held the girl to him imagining for a moment that she was his own daughter.


	3. Day 2

Authors Note: First of all I would like to thank the person who had been reviewing my story. This information is VERY helpful and appreciated. I know there are inconsistencies but I have a reason for this that you'll understand in the final chapter. Also to the reviewer if you could review my story HATE IS STRONG BUT LOVE IS STRONGER I would appreciate that

* * *

><p>When Little Lucie woke up she found herself in the train station in NYC. They had already crossed London Bridge (obviously) and she was a little disappointed for she had hoped to see London Bridge but Sydney reminded her they would see it on the way home. They took a carriage to the hotel. As Little Lucie checked out the room that was complete with a refrigerator, TV, Plush Carpeting and the most comfortable beds you would ever want to see Sydney unpacked. He had a bottle of wine that he had forgotten to remove from his suitcase from the last trip. Little Lucie tried to take a sip of it but Sydney gently removed it from her hands.<p>

"That is a big kid drink," he told her, "You're too little to have it"

"Yes Sydney," Little Lucie said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"Nobody ever told you," he said, "its fine"

He took her to central park to feed the birds. She LOVED that. It was so much fun for her especially when a bird landed on her shoulder. He took a picture. It was quite adorable. After that he took her to a toy store; FAO SWARTZ.

"Now," he instructed her, "You may choose anything here but it must be under $100."

"Okay," Little Lucie said

She chose two $50.00 dolls. With tax it came out to $118.00. Sydney was in a bind. He had said she could have anything under $100.00. Would it be spoiling her to get her both dolls? It would, he decided, but what was the harm in spoiling her. She was extremely well behaved. For the rest of the day they went sightseeing. She had a lot of fun and Sydney enjoyed seeing her have a good time. Since the party was tomorrow he decided to take her shopping for a new dress. She immediately saw one she wanted; however it was inappropriate."

"You know," Sydney said, "That's a beautiful dress but this one brings out the color of your eyes"

"K," Little Lucie said trying on the dress. She loved it.

They ate dinner in a nice restaurant called Planet Hollywood. Then they went back to the hotel where they phoned Lucie and Charles and Little Lucie told them about her day and then they fell asleep.


	4. Day 3

Sydney woke up first. He let Little Lucie sleep in and then woke her a few hours later to have breakfast. He was a little concerned about how she might handle waking up in a hotel room when she'd never been in one before but she was excited and find. Most people need to take time to adjust to new things. She could adjust without even a second thought. It took her no time at all to adjust. He really admired that about her. The party was a sight to be seen. She was laughing and having the time of her life. She made friends with the twins and the other kids at the party. The party ended at 7 o'clock at night. By that time Sydney's head was hurting horribly. He'd promised Little Lucie they would go shopping but he was feeling so achy he didn't know how he would be able to keep that promise.

"Are you okay," she asked him

"I'm fine," he said, "My head just hurts a bit"

She smiled gently at him.

"If your head hurts," she said, "We can do the shopping tomorrow instead. You go and get some rest. I had a really nice day today. There's no hurry. I'm okay"

Sydney's friend looked at him.

"I don't know what you did in raising this child," she said, "But you are definitely doing something right"

Sydney laughed.

"My friends are doing something right," he said, "I'm actually a friend of the family but I love her as though she's mine."

"You're a friend of the family," his friend asked in amazement, "and they're allowing you to bring her on a 3 week trip. You must be a truly trusted friend."

"I wasn't always," Sydney said then turning to Little Lucie he thanked her for her for her understanding and promised that he would take her shopping tomorrow. They went back to the hotel. He ordered room service dinner along with dessert. They fell asleep soon after that.


End file.
